Teenage Kradam Conversations
by OnceUponABrokenFairytale
Summary: What do two teenage girls, ToXiCiTy13 and VampireSongWriter, have to talk about? Adam Lambert and Kris Allen doing it? Hyde and Fez on that 70's Show? Oh it's all that and a bag of chips! Enjoy yourself reading this, we had so much fun writing it!


_Hey! These are actual conversations between ToXiXiTy13 and me! We are serious Kradam fans, so get ready to laugh! And if you're not really interested in the first chapter, don't worry, they will get better. We didn't exactly no each other well enough to make out there jokes in the beginning. So, read and enjoy!!_

ToXiCiTy13

Hey :)

VampireSongWriter

hey! =)

ToXiCiTy13

what's up?

VampireSongWriter

Nm, writing. You?

ToXiCiTy13

listening to music and writing

VampireSongWriter

Cool. I can't write and listening to music, it confuses me and makes the writing bad.

ToXiCiTy13

it helps me with ideas and gives me mental pictures in my head. it works out pretty well.

VampireSongWriter

That's pretty cool. Since I write music too, I always end up focusing on the lyrics instead of the words I'm writing.

ToXiCiTy13

yea, i used to write music too...but i started focusing on writing.

VampireSongWriter

That's cool, staying tuned with the one you're most into.

ToXiCiTy13

yea, writing is my life. it's my favorite hobby.

VampireSongWriter

It's tied with singing for me.

ToXiCiTy13

i luv to sing.

VampireSongWriter

Singing is so amazing! It's my passion; I want to be a singer one day. I practice expanding my vocals by singing Adam Lambert, lol.

ToXiCiTy13

that's awesome. my singing voice is...a little weird. lol. u do NOT want to hear me try to sing like adam. it's really scary. lol. i sing really low.

VampireSongWriter

Lol! Like Danny trying to be Adam scary or a little tiny bit off pitch scary?

ToXiCiTy13

danny trying to be adam! it's freaking terrifying! LOL...but adam is one of a kind!

VampireSongWriter

Lol, I'm sure you're not THAT bad. And yeah, it's impossible to be as good as Adam but it's possible to copy has mad pitch

ToXiCiTy13

well, maybe not THAT bad...lol...no one can beat adam. he's like an angel...lol. it's amazing how he can sing that high. i just sit and stare off into space and wonder how he can. :)

VampireSongWriter

Especially when he holds it for so long! Like at the end of Born To Be Wild (live, not studio) that was insane!!

ToXiCiTy13

yea, or at the end of Satisfaction! it makes me melt, cuz it's so sexy! the long notes are always the best

VampireSongWriter

And almost as sexy and alluring has his eyes. Lol.

ToXiCiTy13

his eyes...mmmmm...yummy! LOL

VampireSongWriter

Lol, they were the reason I loved him even before I heard him sing. Especially in the Top 13 interview! Then again, all of him looks really hot there...

ToXiCiTy13

he looks hot in everything! i jut stare at pics of him for like five or ten minutes. it's really amazing how beautiful he is. :)

VampireSongWriter

If you look in my pics I have about 80 pics of him

ToXiCiTy13

lol,ok

VampireSongWriter

Lol. Are you a Kris Allen fan, or do you only like him when he's in Kradam?

ToXiCiTy13

um...i like kris too. i think he's really cute also. but i LUV adam more!!!! kris can never compare to him...lol. and becuz i luv both of them, it makes kradam even more adorable. :D

VampireSongWriter

I'm not his biggest fan, I mean I'll always remember that he stole the crown from Adam, but I do still find him a cute, decent singer. He's cutest when he's with Adam, for example the video where he says he had a crush on him, or when Adam teases him about his height.

ToXiCiTy13

yea,but when you really think about it, adam not winning is sort of a good thing, becuz then he's not tied down to american idol and can do what he wants without being told what to do. i mean, i still wanted adam to win, but i thought about that for awhile. kris is adorable when he's with adam. they just have great chemistry. i luv that video and my friends and i always laugh about adam being so tall and kris being like half his size. :)

VampireSongWriter

=) And I loved when they got that one realyy awkward question and Kris got so embarrassed while Adam's face was smiling and curious. Lol

ToXiCiTy13

adam's like, "i know you love me" and kris is like, "...ok..." lol

VampireSongWriter

And I meant the post finale one where the one lady asked "Who looks sexier naked?" And Adam was like "We don't get naked together, sorry."

ToXiCiTy13

oh, damn. i thought you were talking about a different interview. oh well. it's almost 4 a.m. my brain doesn't function properly. if i was there, i would of yelled, "adam's sexier!" that would be really awkward if one of them answered. i'd be like, o.O lol

VampireSongWriter

Lol, considering Kris' reaction I almost think that they have seen each other naked.....O.o KRIS IS IN DENIAL!! AND ADAM IS WAYY SEXIER!!!

ToXiCiTy13

that would be so weird if they did! lol that'd be hilarious if kris was in denial. for example, let's just say that adam and kris are doing an interview, and kris is all fidgity and adam is just quiet. then adam grabs the interview's microphone and shouts, "i lied! we have seen eachother naked!" and then kris is like, "and i liked it!" o.O i'm overtired...lol

VampireSongWriter

Omg lol!! We should totally write that in a fic! 'How The Interviews Should Have Went' featuring a bunch of Adam and Kris interviews made into Kradam; fluff on crack

ToXiCiTy13

you are a GENIUS! lol. that would make a perfect fanfic! fluff on crack...pure genius

VampireSongWriter

Lol, thanks! It would be soo funny

ToXiCiTy13

ur welcome. it would be freakin' hilarious.

VampireSongWriter

We should like, both post each interview

ToXiCiTy13

yea, we'd each do different interviews and rewrite them how we want them to be, obviously lol

VampireSongWriter

Perfect, Lol

ToXiCiTy13

ah, there's gonna be a lot of kradam fluff to look forward to...:D i can sense the love already lol

VampireSongWriter

Lol, but we can't forget the crack too

VampireSongWriter

Thrown in Moppy or something

ToXiCiTy13

oh yes, the crack. very important! lol...moppy returns! kris will be like, "oh, i remember the good old days with moppy." and adam will roll his eyes and say, "great. he we go again. kris, have you been stealing my crack stash again?" LOL

VampireSongWriter

Lol or Kris, "Hello Moppy, I love you!" Adam walks in ,"Should I be worried?" "Nope." "Should I be jealous?" "..." "Kris!!!"

ToXiCiTy13

lol. i'm gonna get some sleep now, but i'll talk to ya later! bye!

VampireSongWriter

Lol, hopefuly we'll still have the insane ideas after some sleep. Bye, night, well, morning!

ToXiCiTy13

lol, i still have them! it was only 6 hours of sleep, but they're still there!

VampireSongWriter

Lol, that't good

ToXiCiTy13

yea, at least i didn't get sidetracked...

VampireSongWriter

Lol, it'd be best to avoid the plot bunny.......

ToXiCiTy13

i hate that plot bunny...oh btw, you should go online so we can chat instead of commenting

VampireSongWriter

I wish I could, but I'm not near a computer

ToXiCiTy13

really? then how are you answering?

VampireSongWriter

I have an itouch, so I have Internet connection but no chat

ToXiCiTy13

coolio. i want one. that sux tho.

VampireSongWriter

Yeah, but at least I can get online

ToXiCiTy13

yea, do you have a computer?

VampireSongWriter

Yep, that's how I write and post my fanfiction stories

ToXiCiTy13

oh DUH. obviously. lol, i'm still really tired. :)

VampireSongWriter

lol. =D

ToXiCiTy13

hahaha, i'm weird. :P

VampireSongWriter

Lol, aren't we all?

ToXiCiTy13

yep! being normal is boring and no fun. lol

VampireSongWriter

lol, soo true


End file.
